Intertwined Hearts
by h-h-han
Summary: Sara starts to find out more about herself, and her true feelings. Can she awaken them and reveal her feelings to Grissom?
1. The Night Is Still Young

Just to let everyone know, that **this is my first ever fanfic.** I haven't written for a long time, so it might be rubbish, so please bear yourself Um, oh yeah. I wrote the first five chapters at the same time, so that's why they're already up. **Depending on what kind of reviews I get, I'll update and extend the story. I already have ideas, so it's all up to you guys.**

Thanks, and enjoy!

--

**Disclaimer - **_**I do not own CSI, or any of the characters. If I did, Jorja Fox would never have left, and Warrick wouldn't be dead. So yeah (:**_

It was about 10:00 in the evening, and Sara Sidle was sitting on the bench in the locker room. Her and the rest of the Vegas CSIs had just finished a case, and locked the killer behind bars. She'd already finished all the paperwork relating to that case, and was hopefully planning to slip away for a quiet evening in with a couple of beers and a movie. Okay, so she was a workaholic, and everyone knew it - but this time, even she was admitting defeat.

Sara had closed the door to her locker, and was putting her jacket on, when Catherine appeared from around the corner.

"Hey, Sara. Good work on the Pelkins case today," Catherine said.

"Thanks. Hey, same back to you," Sara replied, with a smile. She adjusted her jacket, and brought her hair onto her shoulders.

"So, me and the guys are going for a drink. You coming with?"

Sara shrugged. "I dunno whether I'm up for it."

Catherine sighed. "Aw, come on. The night's still young!"

By this time, Catherine was in reach to nudge Sara, and she smiled.

"I guess it's better than being alone," she smiled. "So who's going?"

Catherine smiled, happy at Sara's response.

"Ah, you know - the usual suspects. Nick, Warrick, Greg, you and me."

Sara instantly picked up on the lack of his name on the list, and started to wonder.

"Uh…Grissom not coming then?" Sara asked, shuffling from foot to foot.

"Ah, you know Grissom," Catherine said, swiping her hand through the air. She instantly noticed Sara's face droop, and followed it up.

"Why?" Catherine asked.

Sara was slightly confused. She loosely placed her hands in her pockets, and slightly tilted her head to one side.

"Why what?"

"Why the long face, all of a sudden?"

Sara smiled, and shook her head. "No, it's nothing."

At this point, Catherine tilted her head and paused for a few seconds. The silence that lingered became awkward. Sara had to say something to take Catherine's mind off the whole Grissom situation.

"Um… I'm going to drop this file over in… Grissom's office."

Sara had done it again - Grissom was definitely playing on her brain.

"Well, me and the guys will meet you down in Clockwork, and go from there. Okay?"

"Okay, sounds good," Sara smiled. "I'll see you there."

"Okay," Catherine replied, with a slight nod of her head. She started to walk towards the locker room door, and stopped. She looked over her shoulder, and said,

"Hey, try and persuade Grissom to come, will you? If he has a soft spot for anyone, then it's you."

Catherine simply smiled, and disappeared around the corner. Sara sat herself down, in order to collect her thoughts. She definitely had a soft spot for Grissom, but was it true what Catherine had said?

Did Grissom really have a soft spot for her?

**Depending on what kind of reviews I get, I'll update and extend the story. I already have ideas, so it's all up to you guys.**


	2. You're Coming With Me

**Disclaimer - **_**I do not own CSI, or any of the characters. If I did, Jorja Fox would never have left, and Warrick wouldn**__**'**__**t be dead. So yeah (:**_

--

She was thinking on it too much. She needed to get to the group too - they would be wondering where she was. Sara stood up, opened her locker, pulled out the neat file, shut the locker door, and left the locker room. She made her way past the interrogation room, round the corner past the lab, and down the corridor which lead to Grissom's office. His office door was shut, which was strange - it was hardly ever shut. However, Sara didn't let this deter her; she needed to be somewhere. She gave three short, sharp knocks on the door, and waiting until a familiar voice called, "come in".

Sara took a deep breath, and opened the door. Grissom's office was in the same old sorry state; messy, with paperwork everywhere - it was a miracle that he actually managed to get any work done at all.

"Hey," Sara said. Just seeing Grissom put a smile on Sara's face.

"Hey," Grissom replied, not even bothering to look up from his entomology magazine.

"I just wanted to drop the paperwork file off before I went to drinks with the rest of the group."

"Thanks, I really appreciate it." Grissom then looked up from his magazine which he closed, and he took his glasses off. He then gestured to Sara to take a seat.

"Not to sound rude, but I think I'll pass this time," she smiled.

"People to see, drinking contests to win!" Sara smiled, and Grissom smiled back.

"Well, thanks for the work anyway. Put it on the pile by the tarantula."

Sara put the paperwork on top of the already leaning pile, and tapped the glass box of the tarantula a few times. She then turned, and returned her focus to Grissom.

"So, what are your big plans for tonight, then?" Sara asked, confident that Grissom's answer would most probably be fabricated into thin air.

"Well, I think I shall be reading this," Grissom said, gesturing to his magazine.

"What, the magazine that has been in your office for the past four days now?" Sara tilted her head slightly to one side, and smiled. She was one of the best Vegas CSIs for a reason.

"Well, I…uh…" Grissom had started. At that point, it became clear that he, in fact, had no plans for the night, and he was a free man - much to Sara's delight.

"Nothing then? Thought so. Then you're coming with me," she smiled. Sara went round to the side of Grissom's chair, and reached for his hand. She grabbed his hand, and something happened which she wasn't expecting: he held her hand back. She looked down at their intertwined fingers, and smiled. She then looked into Grissom's eyes, and looked at his face. His features were delicate, and she looked into his eyes for what seemed like an eternity. She started deep, picking out every sparkly blue fleck that his eyes had. She had to shake it off, though; if Ecklie saw her and Grissom, she'd be done for. She was already on her last warning.

"Come on, the rest of the group are waiting," Sara said, in a quiet tone.

Grissom nodded, currently unable to speak. He couldn't believe the connection that he and Sara had just made. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before.

**Depending on what kind of reviews I get, I****'****ll update and extend the story. I already have ideas, so it****'****s all up to you guys.**


	3. No Physics, And No Entomology!

**Disclaimer - **_**I do not own CSI, or any of the characters. If I did, Jorja Fox would never have left, and Warrick wouldn**__**'**__**t be dead. So yeah (:**_

--

As soon as Sara and Grissom arrived at Clockwork, they could hear an infectious laugh from almost a mile away. They both looked at each other, smiled, and said in unison,

"Catherine."

They laughed, and followed the laughter around the corner where Nick, Warrick, Catherine and Greg were sitting in a corner booth.

Nick was sitting on the end of the booth, and when he saw Sara, stood up, and wrapped her in a hug.

"Didn't think you were coming, you were taking that long," he smiled.

"Yeah, all the more beer for us," Warrick jokingly mumbled, which then turned into an "Ouch!" as Catherine thumped him on the arm.

Sara laughed. "Well, it took some time to persuade this one to come along," Sara smiled, before standing to one side to reveal the presence of Grissom.

Grissom was greeted by a host of warm welcomes, including a pat on the shoulder from Nick.

"Scoot, guys - come on!" Catherine said, nudging Nick, who was sitting next to her. They all shifted along, allow Grissom to slide into his seat, while Sara sat on the edge of the booth

"I think this calls for a game to decide who's buying," Nick smirked. He shouted over to the barman.

"Yo!", and then held up 6 fingers. Nick was a regular in the bar, so the barman knew exactly what he meant. He nodded, and pulled up 6 neatly lined up shot glasses from underneath the bar. He then pulled a bottle out and span it around a few times, before throwing it up in the air, and catching it with the other hand. The team clapped, along with the few other people, dotted around the bar. It was relatively empty, because it was a Wednesday evening, which meant it was all the more peaceful.

When everyone had finished clapping, Grissom was still looking.

"I don't see what's amazing about that," he said.

Sara scoffed at his attitude. "What do you mean?"

"It's all based on physics, isn't it? I mean, it's…"

Sara stopped him. "Well, two things: 1 - I'd love to see **you **do that, and 2 - not everything relates to physics! It's your night off - no physics, and no entomology!"

Grissom looked defeated, but he recovered quickly when Sara gently rubbed his arm.

"Oooh, shot time!" Greg said, in a singsong voice, as they arrived at the table. Each person carefully placed the glass in front of them, and readied themselves.

"We'll call it on a game of shot and drop, okay? Drink and drop the glass."

"On three, okay?" Nick said.

"One…" The gang poised their hands ready.

"Two…" They all took a breath.

"THREE!" They all downed their shots.

Each of their faces were a picture - Sara's cheeks going red; Grissom gave a snort; Greg with a big grin on his face; Warrick shaking his head; Catherine taking a deep breath in, and last but not least, Nick.

His head felt like it was being shook around, and his head was pulsing. Because he was recovering from the strange feelings, he hadn't noticed that everyone else had put their glasses down, and he was still holding his, much to everyone's delight.

"Sorry, Nicky, but that means you're up," Catherine grinned.

Nick smiled in defeat, and took everyone's separate drink orders, before trudging to the bar.

**Depending on what kind of reviews I get, I****'****ll update and extend the story. I already have ideas, so it****'****s all up to you guys.**


	4. One More Drink

**Disclaimer - I do not own CSI, or any of the characters. If I did, Jorja Fox would never have left, and Warrick wouldn't be dead. So yeah (:**

--

It was nearing 1:30 am, and the group were extremely drunk. They had each drunk three bottles of beer, four shots, and as a group, made their way though four pitchers of extra strong margheritas.

They were all very cheerful, especially Catherine.

"Y-you're so lovely, you know," Catherine slurred, whilst cupping Warrick's face in her hands. She then entered into a bout of hiccups, whilst the rest of the group chatted.

"Right, I think I need to go. One more and I won't be able to walk straight," Nick said. He stumbled to his feet, and bid farewell to the rest of the team.

"Lightweight!" Catherine slurred after him.

"You're not far behind," Warrick said, pulling Catherine to her feet.

"No! That's no fun! I don't want to!"

Catherine sounded the same as a teenager - she sounded the same as Lindsey!

"Don't worry, I'll share a cab with her - make sure she gets back okay," he winked at the remaining team. Catherine was still protesting her leaving, even when she and Warrick were at the exit. Greg quickly followed suit, and bid farewell to the only two left.

"I really should be going," Sara said, looking at her watch. She felt awkward being alone with Grissom, so started to gather all her belongings.

"Stay," a voice came after a few minutes.

"Sorry?" Sara said.

"Stay. One more drink. We're here now - we may as well make the most of it."

"Um…okay," she said. Sara felt really insecure at staying; would the conversations be based purely on work, or would it develop onto things relating to their personal lives?

"I'll get these. Two beers?" Sara asked, still not looking directly at Grissom. She was still not entirely sure how to be around him, because of the earlier incident in his office.

"No, please. Let me. I asked you to stay," Grissom said, before edging out of the seating booth. Sara stood up and allowed Grissom to get out.

"Why, thank you my dear," Grissom smiled. He had put his hand on her arm, and it seemed to linger there. Sara felt herself blushing, and looked at Grissom. His warm smile made her instantly feel at ease, and she smiled. Grissom then walked up to the bar, and ordered the drinks.

He then thanked the barman, and walked over to the table. Sara had sat back down at this point, and reached out her hand, ready to receive the beverage.

Grissom shook his head and said, "Why don't we drink these outside? It's a beautiful evening."

Sara nodded and collected her jacket, whilst holding her beer in the other hand. Grissom was a couple of steps ahead of her, so he held open the door for her.

"Why, thank you, Mr Grissom," Sara said in a mock posh voice.

"My pleasure, Ms Sidle," Grissom replied with a grin. He watched her walk the few steps to the stairs, and noticed something.

"You're not that drunk, are you?" Grissom asked her.

"I guess I've built up a tolerance," she replied.

They stopped at the end of the road, and Grissom pointed.

"What about that hill? The view from there should be adequate."

"Sounds good to me," Sara said, and nodded. They began walking up the hill, when Sara lost her footing, and stumbled backwards. She prepared herself for the fall, and closed her eyes.

But - she didn't fall.

He caught her.

She turned around, and looked at Grissom.

"Sara, are you okay?" Grissom asked, concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine. Uh. I think," Sara said, before hiccupping.

"I think you're a little drunk," Grissom smiled.

"A little, teeny bit." Sara laughed. It was only then that she realised tat she was still being held up by Grissom. His arms were comfort, and warmth, He felt like the family she never had. She quickly gave him a soft, gentle kiss on the cheek. He raised his free hand up to his left cheek, and gently placed it over where Sara had kissed.

"What was that for?" he asked, in a gentle tone.

"You were there for me when I needed you," she replied. She then held out her hand to him, and he took it. He gently stroked the back of her hand with his thumb, and hand-in-hand, began to walk up the rest of the hill.

**Depending on what kind of reviews I get, I****'****ll update and extend the story. I already have ideas, so it****'****s all up to you guys.**


	5. Put Into Perspective

**Disclaimer - I do not own CSI, or any of the characters. If I did, Jorja Fox would never have left, and Warrick wouldn****'****t be dead. So yeah (:**

--

When they reached the top, they both sat down. Sara had her knees raised, whilst Grissom sat with his legs flat to the hill. They both drank out of their beer bottles, whilst looking at the sky. It was a clear night out, so all the stars were visible.

When Sara had finished her beer, she put the bottle onto one side, and lay down.

She looked up at the stars, breathless.

"Wow."

"I know," Grissom replied, lying down.

"I mean, it's - wow."

"I know."

"It's like, going on forever. The sky, I mean."

"It puts things into perspective, doesn't it?" Grissom said.

"Like what?" Sara sat up at this point, and turned to face Grissom, who was still lying down.

"Like, the fact that we're only a tiny part of an even larger universe, and it could be expanding all the time."

"It's like what people say about the world, isn't it?" Just, on a smaller scale."

Grissom rolled onto his side, and used his arm to prop himself up.

"What, you may just be one person to the world, but you could be the world to one person?"

"Mmm," Sara said. She twiddled her thumbs, and looked down into her lap.

Grissom then sat up, and sat close to Sara. He noticed she was shaking, and thought she was shivering, so he put his right arm aound her, and pulled her closer. She gently rested her head on his shoulder, and sniffed. She wiped her eyes, and Grissom noticed. He tucked some hair that had fallen across her face behind her ears.

"Sara, what's the matter, dear?" He put his hand under her chin, and gently tilted her head upwards. Sara looked straight in his eyes, and the sadness that emanated from her own eyes was enough to make Grissom feel upset himself.

"It's just…well, I don't think I have, or will be, the world to anyone. I mean, I didn't have the best of upbringings, did I? That brings my barriers up, and I find it hard to trust anyone. And even if I did teach myself to trust someone, the barriers would come down, but then something would happen or they'd do something which would bring my carefully built world crashing down. And then, I'd be that bit closer to self-destructing."

Grissom looked deep into her eyes, before wiping the single tear that fell down her cheek. He stood her up, placed his arms around her waist, and kissed her softly, but firmly. He ran his hands through Sara's hair, and then stopped for breath. He picked out the hazel glints in her eyes, and Sara rested her head on his chest.

He smiled, and simply said:

"You're my world."

**I hope you guys enjoyed reading these few chapters as I have writing them. **

**Depending on what kind of reviews I get, I****'****ll update and extend the story. I already have ideas, so it****'****s all up to you guys.**

**Thanks for reading! **


	6. Swing Versus Graveyard

_**I apologise for the lack of updates. I'm in the middle of exam season, and I've been juggling revision, popping into school for a couple of hours, and updating this. Just to let you know, the next four or five chapters are already written, so expect updates soon! Oh, and thanks for the reviews **_

_**--**_

_Disclaimer time - I do not, and will never own CSI or any of the characters unfortunately. If I did, I would make GSR a show all it's own :_

The next morning started slowly. Sara woke up, with a pounding head. She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes, and rested her head against her headboard. She was in her bed, but had no recollection of how she got there; it was all a blur. She gave a long yawn, and then heard a noise. It sounded almost like a clinking of cups. She shouted "Hello?", but there was no answer. She got out of bed, and realised that she was still fully dressed from the night before. She was feeling a bit uncomfortable, so she changed into a plain white t-shirt, and some three quarter length cotton trousers - the first trousers she pulled out of her wardrobe. She smoothed her hair down, and went into the kitchen.

She tentatively looked around the corner, and saw Grissom of all people, standing there, making drinks. She cleared her throat, and Grissom looked around, and smiled.

"Good morning."

"Uh, hey." Sara said. She was confused as to why he was standing in her kitchen.

"I made you coffee." Grissom handed her the mug of coffee, and Sara took it with both hands. 

She held it up to her nose, and took in the deep aroma.

"What happened last night? Sara asked, leaning against her worktop.

"Well, you weren't feeling very well so I shared a cab with you, and made sure you got home okay. You were sick a few times, so I stayed overnight to make sure you were okay. I slept on the sofa."

"Um, thanks. Did I make a fool of myself?" Sara asked.

Grissom laughed, and said, "No. you're actually quite a fun drunk."

Sara smiled, and took a sip of her coffee.

"The last thing I remember was sitting on the hill. And the, uh.."

"The kiss?" Grissom asked.

Sara nodded. She looked up at the ceiling.

Grissom sensed her anxiety on approaching the subject, and walked up to her. He took the coffee cup that she was holding, and put it on the worktop. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled, and rested her head on his shoulder. She put his arms around his neck, and hugged him tightly. They stayed like that until Grissom's phone rang. He sighed, dug into his pocket, and studied the caller ID.

It was Catherine.

He flipped open the phone, and pressed the 'speakerphone' button. He put a finger to his lips in order to ask Sara to remain silent, and he placed the phone on the worktop.

"Grissom."

"Hey, it's Catherine," a groggy voice replied from the other end.

"Oh, good morning, sunshine," Grissom replied with a laugh. There seemed to be stifled laughing from the other end of the phone.

"Ugh, is it? I feel awful."

"Yeah, she doesn't look all that good either." There was a bout of laughing from Catherine's end of the phone, and Sara was trying hard to suppress her laughter. Grissom gave her a stern look, and Sara smiled, raised her hands in the air, and walked into the other room.

"Nick! That's no fair!" Catherine snapped.

At that point, there was a loud clatter, and Grissom grew concerned.

"Catherine, what's going on over there?"

"Well, I was just finding out what good stress relievers pencils are. You said it yourself, Gil: it's better to learn through seeing and doing than reading, right?"

Grissom chuckled. "Can we get to the point, please?"

"Oh, yeah. Swing's taken over all of our cases today, thanks to a little wager - you know, Swing versus Graveyard?"

"Right, and…?" Grissom asked, perplexed.

"Well, the Swing boys and Warrick and Nick decided to play a little game of Twister. Not **the**most grown-up of games, but you know. Anyway - long story short - we won. They suck."

"**CHAMPIOOOOOONS!**" came a loud bellow - Warrick and Nick.

"But what about Ecklie?" Grissom asked. "I see a bad moon rising."

"Don't worry. He's in Montana all week, attending some conference week. So enjoy your day off. Oh, and can you try and get in touch with Sara? Her cell's turned off."

"I'll try," Grissom replied. He said goodbye, and flipped the phone down. He took his coffee cup, and walked into Sara's living room.

"From what I gathered, we have a day off." Sara smiled at the thought.

"We do indeed."

Grissom then moved to sit down on the sofa, and put his arm around Sara.

"Well, whatever shall we do?"

Sara started stroking Grissom's hand, and looked around the room. She stopped and focused on the picture of her and her friend at the beach.

"Well, it's only 9:30 in the morning, so why don't we go camping at the beach with the other guys? I know a beach that no-one hardly uses, and it's really beautiful."

"Sounds good to me," Grissom replied. "But, you do know that we'll have to keep what happened between us for a while, and that we probably won't get any time alone?"

"Don't worry," Sara smirked. "I'll find a way."


	7. Road Trip

_Disclaimer time - I do not, and will never own CSI or any of the characters unfortunately. If I did, I would make GSR a show all it__'__s own :_

**Oh, and sorry for the lack of length in this chapter. The next chapters are longer, so you know.**

Before Sara started to pack, she immediately phoned the rest of the group.

Catherine answered. "Hey, Sara."

"Hey, Cath. Nick and Warrick there?"

"They sure are."

"Can you put me on speaker, please?"

"Sure." Catherine put the phone down on the table, for Nick and Warrick to hear.

"Hey guys. I hope you're not feeling too tired after last night, because we're going on a road trip."

"Sounds good," Warrick said. "Where?"

"Well, I know this little beach that's hid away, so not many people know about it. It's really beautiful, and there's a good place to camp, too."

"Coolio," Nick said. "I'll bring a tent."

"I'll bring some disposable barbecues and some food," Catherine said.

"I guess I'll just bring myself, then," Warrick smiled.

"What about Grissom? Is he coming?" Catherine asked.

"Um, yeah. I've already spoken to him. I told him when he phoned me up about the day off." Sara became a bit uneasy.

"Anyway, I want to leave soon, so meet me outside my apartment in about half an hour. Is that okay?"

There came three positive replies, and Sara wrapped up the phone call. She put her phone on charge, and then walked into the bedroom. She greeted a happy sight of Grissom zipping up a holdall.

"I packed up your things for you. It's the things you wear often, so I assumed that they're comfortable.

"Thanks," Sara said. She walked over to Grissom, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She wrapped her arms around him and breathed in his smell. He inhaled her warm smell - she smelt like vanilla, and it made him feel warm. He stroked her cheek tenderly, and gave her a soft kiss on her cheek, and then on her forehead, before pulling away.

"I have t go and pack. And me arriving at your house will make it look like I'm doing the same as everyone else. It'll be hard for me to do, but we have to for the time being."

"I know," Sara said, nodding her head. She took Grissom's hand, and walked with him to the door. She kissed him gently on the lips, before he opened the door. He went to walk out, when Sara grabbed his hand, and pulled him back.

"Sara, I really have to go," Grissom said, gently.

"Hurry back, then. I miss you already." Sara smiled, and her and Grissom shared one last kiss before she let him leave.


	8. Getting The Show On The Road

**I know I said I'd update sooner and I'm really truly sorry, but everything's been so hectic. Finishing school and tying up loose ends, prom, travelling a lot… Poor excuses I know, but the next few weeks there will be more updates! Thanks for being so patient. I just wanted to say thank you for all of you who had read and reviewed; you guys make me want to keep going. I've written the next few chapters, so they'll be up soon. It's road trip time!**

_**Oh, and as promised, this chapter is dedicated to my good friend Judith. I know there's no Greggo and I'm sorry, but I'll make sure there's Nick galore haha :**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of CSI. If I did, I would bully Jorja Fox into returning for more than just 5 episodes of Season 9.**

Thirty-five minutes later, Sara was packing the tent and the rest of the things in the back of the SUV. She had changed into a light pink top, with cream three-quarter length trousers, and flat light pink shoes. It was surprising that she had managed to find another colour apart from navy and dark colours in her wardrobe, as that was what she was so used to wearing. She had oversized sunglasses on, with a pale pink frame, and she'd left her hair to dry naturally, making her curls appear. She finished packing the SUV, and shut the door. She then turned around, and was greeted by Catherine's SUV pulling into her driveway. She got out, and smiled. She was wearing a light blue shirt with a ruffled pattern. She wore skinny jeans, along with dark brown boots, with her jeans sort of tucked into her boots.

"Uh, Catherine. Is that really beach clothing?" Sara asked, tilting her head slightly.

Catherine pulled the sunglasses that were resting on her head down onto her face.

"It doesn't matter," she replied. "I'm in my bathing suit as soon as we get there and we've set up."

"Sounds like a plan," Sara smiled.

Just then, Warrick and Nick pulled up in Warrick's car.

"Damn ladies, looking good!" Nick smiled as he got out of the car - classic Texan charm.

"Thanks," Catherine smiled. "Hey, you're not looking too bad yourself."

Nick was wearing a light blue and white striped shirt, with dark jeans. Warrick was wearing a dark brown shirt, with black jeans. They smiled, and moved towards the back of Warrick's car. Nick pulled the handle to open the back, and pulled out a dark green bag.

"One tent, as promised." Nick smiled.

Then, Warrick moved to pull out two dark blue plastic cooling boxes, and opened one, with the contents causing the group to smile. Both containers were filled with ice and beer; about twenty bottles in each container.

"I thought I'd bring something better than just myself," Warrick grinned.

He and Nick moved the drinks and the tent into the back of Sara's SUV . They put their holdalls with their clothes in into the back of Catherine's SUV. They then started chatting about what the beach was like, and where the beach was situated, when Grissom arrived. He stepped out of the car, smiled, and gave a slight wave to the group. He was wearing the same outfit that he once wore to a crime scene: dark red shirt, black trousers, and a straw hat that some people so fondly adored. Grissom reached into the back of his car, and pulled out a bag. He slightly pulled a glass bottle out of the bag, and smiled.

"This is one of those times where I feel like sharing," he grinned, before quickly locking eyes with Sara and smiled.

"Good call, boss man!" Nick went over, and patted Grissom's arm.

Grissom then loaded the bag and his other items into the back of Catherine's SUV, and shut the door. He then went over to the rest of the group, and waited for Sara to announce what the plans were.

"We need two drivers. I'll have to drive, because I know where we're going. I think you guys should do rock, paper, scissors to decide. It's only fair," she smirked. The other four agreed, and got their hands ready.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" The four of them chanted.

Catherine drew rock.

Grissom drew rock.

Warrick drew rock.

Nick drew scissors.

"My luck isn't all that good lately, huh?" Nick said, with a fake pout. He got sympathetic smiles from the rest of the group, before saying, "let's get this show on the road!"

The team split up into different SUVs: Warrick went with Nick, whilst Catherine and Grissom went with Sara. During the journey, Grissom had his head in his latest entomology book, whilst Catherine read and replied to some e-mails from her phone.

In the other SUV, Warrick and Nick were talking about who they thought was cuter - Catherine or Sara. Typical boy's talk.

"Sara," Nick said. "Because she's a really good friend and I respect her. Not that I don't with Catherine, but I think because she's my sort of age I can relate to her more. Plus, she's got a cute tush."

"I think I like Catherine more," Warrick smiled. "Her eyes are amazing. Plus, there's something about the fact that she's older, too."

"Nice eyes? You big softie!" Nick grinned, before Warrick hit him playfully.

"Hey, at least I notice something other than their tushes," Warrick said.

There was a silence.

"She has got a nice tush, though."

"Oh, yeah. No doubting that."

**Did you know reviews are my caffeine? xo**


End file.
